


Skybox

by RyderOrion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, right before season 1, skybox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderOrion/pseuds/RyderOrion
Summary: There are 2 specific reasons Bellamy became a guard. 1 was to protect his little sister, and 2... well 2 has a little more story to it-----Im bad at summeries! Sorry!





	Skybox

**Author's Note:**

> Im not a writer... sorry in advance!

I became a guard for two specific reasons. One is to protect my little sister and two... well two has a little more story to it.

When I was 16 years old I met this scrawny little nothing 13 year old trying to act tough in the Arks cafeteria. His father had just been floated for something, I dont know why, and some kids were picking on him. He was holding his own though until one of them swung at him. I knew I shouldnt have gotten involved but he was all by himself against 4 boys almost 2 times his size. Thats the day I met John Murphy, the absolute pain in my ass.

Fast forward two years and we had become really close. He didnt have anyone since his dad died and all I had was my sister we had to keep hidden... Well not anymore I guess. Mom got floated yesterday and Octavia got sent to the skybox. Murphy found me in the library crying. He tried to make me feel better but nothing could bring them back. In 3 years Octavia will probably be floated for just being born and I'll truly be all alone.

I really just wanted to be by myself so I went back to my room. I guess I shouldnt have left John alone but how was I suppose to know? I shouldve realized something was wrong with him. Hes been my best friend for two years I shouldve known he was hurting as well. 

I wake up the next morning to find out that his mom drank herself to death, that she still blamed him for his dad being floated. I wake up to find that the only person I had left was sent to the Skybox. 

They say he tried to burn down the guard captains room. Well thats obviously a big no no. I couldnt believe I truly had no one left. 

After wallowing in self pity I realize what I needed to do. See the only people who can visit the Skybox everyday are the guards, and I needed to be able to go there everyday. I kept telling myself it was because of Octavia, I dont know who I was trying to convince.

The day I showed up in the Skybox wearing a guard uniform, is the same day John punched me in the nose. See him and guards dont have the best history and he felt I was betraying him. 

It took 5 months and a lot of bribes to get him to talk to me again, to let me explain to him that the only reason I became a guard was because the only two people I have left anymore are currently rotting away in here, and being a guard was the only way to see them everyday.

He started talking to me again after that. Everyday I clock in, do my rounds, go check on Octavia, and then spend the rest of the afternoon with Murphy. I never let myself think of the reasons why, and we never talked about it.

That was 2 years ago, both Octavia and John are about to turn 18, and I'm going to lose them forever. Octavia has a couple months left but John, he only has 5 more days before his 18th birthday. Ive been spending more and more time with him, going to see him earlier... not leaving until curfew. I dont know how to say goodbye.

He keeps trying to prepare me for it but I keep changing the subject everytime he brings it up. Theres so much I want to tell him. So much I wish we could've done.

Two nights before his 18th I couldnt sleep at all, so I snuck back into the Skybox to just see him before it was to late. When I got there though all of the higher ups were there, whispering, conspiring. When I got closer I was able to slightly make out what they were saying, but I heard enough. 

Tomorrow every single child in the Skybox are being sent to earth. Every single one of them are being sacrificed to an environment we dont even know is habitable. Every single one, including John and Octavia. 

I had to do something. I couldnt just stand back and let them go! So I did what any rational person would do when their loved ones were about to be sacrificed, I grabbed the gun my mom had hid, and I waited. 

The next morning I put on my guard uniform and snuck down to where I knew the drop ship would be. They were all loaded up, it was now or never. Just as I was about to go to the ship Jaha appeared. He knew I wasnt suppose to be here. He knew why I was here, and he was going to stop me. I couldnt let him stop me. I grabbed the gun I hid and pulled the trigger before I even realized what I was doing. 

I took off before anyone could see me and just made it into the drop ship when people started swarming around Jaha. I put it out of my mind because I was on a mission. I couldnt let anyone else get in my way. I blended into the side of the Drop Ship hoping no one would realize I wasnt suppose to be here. Hoping theyd just see me as another guard sent to keep the 100 in check.

Finally the engines started up and we were preparing to drop. Just a few more seconds and I would be in the clear. I sighed in relief when we disembarked from the Ark. I did it, now we just have to hope that the Earth isnt hostile anymore.

We land rather harsh after something went wrong on the second level, but it seems like everyone is okay. Everyone is starting to crowd around me and the exit of the drop ship just waiting to see if we will survive or not. Just waiting to see if we are truly free or not. They are waiting when I hear her.

"BELLAMY!"

Its Octavia. Im so thankful she made it safely. I grab her and hug her and dont let go until everyone started getting restless. Its time. I open the door and allow Octavia to be the first person out. Nothing happens, we're safe, we're free. 

Her smile made me forget my second reason for being on this ship for a moment. Until that is, I get tackled to the ground. Murphy! He was sat on top of me grinning down at me. I sigh in relief that hes alive and free. Im so incredibly happy that my people are safe and free. 

What I do next is something I never thought Id be able to do. I grab the back of his neck and pull him down for a kiss. He stilled in shock but reciprocated a couple seconds later. 

I became a guard for two reasons, the same two reasons why I shot Jaha just to be on this drop ship. One is to protect my little sister.. and two was currently sitting on me kissing me like there will be no tomorrow.

We seperate once the need for air becomes to much, and just smile at each other.

"I love you John Murphy! We're finally free!"

"I love you too Bellamy Blake!"

I think I'm going to really enjoy earth!

**Author's Note:**

> **Ok so Im clearly not the BEST writer! This wasnt planned at all I kind of just started to type and this blob came out.


End file.
